The present invention generally relates to systems, methods and computer instructions for aiding image analysis. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems, methods and computer instructions for aiding image analysis by providing a link to information regarding an image that is similar to an image that is being analyzed.
Images can be used to aid in the monitoring and/or diagnosis of ailments. Such images are created using imaging systems. Two types of imaging techniques utilized by imaging systems are Computed Tomography (CT) imaging and/or Magnetic Resonance (MR) imaging, for example. Images collected using an imaging system are referred to collectively as an imaging study. Once an imaging study is completed, the images therein can be displayed on a workstation, such as a Picture Arching and Communicating System (PACS) workstation, for example.
When an image is presented for review, a certain portion of the image can be considered interesting because, for example, that portion of the image could indicate abnormality. Abnormality in an image could indicate a certain disease, also known as, pathology. Thus, once abnormality is discovered, it is desirable to identify and diagnose the pathology that could be causing the abnormality.
People that review medical images, such as radiologists, for example, usually rely on past training and/or individual research in order to identify and diagnose pathology. Sometimes pathology is readily identified and diagnosed. However, when there is difficulty identifying and diagnosing unfamiliar pathology, time can be spent manually researching in order to identify and diagnose pathology. Further, mistakes can be made when identifying and diagnosing unfamiliar pathology.
There are systems that incorporate what is known as Computer Aided Diagnosis (CAD), which can aid in the identification of areas of interest in an image and mark such areas so that a user that is reviewing the image is alerted to the area. Further, systems that incorporate CAD can suggest pathology based on a comparison of the image to previously analyzed images. However, systems that incorporate CAD can provide false positives, that is, systems that incorporate CAD can falsely mark an area of an image as an area of interest when there is no pathology in that area of the image. Thus, although systems that incorporate CAD may be effective when pathology is readily identified and diagnosed, if there is difficulty identifying and diagnosing unfamiliar pathology, a person reviewing an image can still spend time manually researching in order to identify and diagnose pathology.
Thus, there is a need for a system, method and computer instructions for aiding image analysis that provides improved and/or streamlined identification and diagnosis of pathology in an image used in a medical examination.